


Coincidence

by nobodyzhuman



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Coincidences, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Slash, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: Prompt: Soulmates that think ALL the times they met was just a coincidence





	Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt idea cone find me on tumblr. Nobodyzhuman. Open to oh so many fandom haha

The first time Mike Ross met Harvey Specter he didn't even know the man's name. He wouldn't learn it until  _ much _ later.

 

He was starving standing in line at a cheap but tasty food truck patiently waiting for his turn. He was already imagining the mile high pile of cheese and grease that would be his nachos when a commotion at the front of the line, just three people ahead of him, interrupted his daydream. He groaned. Please don’t let it hold up the line. He looked around the person in front of him to see the man inside the truck arguing with a very angry red faced man in line. He was to far away from them to hear the words but he got the impression he would be looking for lunch elsewhere. 

 

He heard the man in front of him curse under his breath. 

 

"You have got to be joking." The man said soundly just as frustrated as Mike felt. 

 

"Think they'll fight?" He asked already thinking what the next closest food place was that he could afford. There was a snort from the man, which made Mike lookup, the man was looking at him brown intense eyes under a raised brow. 

 

Mike swallowed at the look and the man smirked. 

 

"I will bet they don't," the man said sounding amused.

 

Maybe it was because he was more interested in checking out the slightly older sexy as hell man. Who looked  _ so _ hot in his dark grey suit and black tie but his mouth opened without much thought, "how much?" 

 

He could the raised voices of the two men getting louder and the people in the line around him started looked awkward and uncomfortable. He was pretty sure the two men were about to come to blows. 

 

The man in the suit eye balled him, looking him over from head to toe. Something in the darkening of the man's gaze froze him. And for a moment Mike couldn’t move, couldn’t  look away, but then the man smiled and that powerful feeling disappeared. 

 

“20?” The man asked. There was something challenging in his eyes and a jolt ran through Mike. He had 20 bucks in his wallet, it was supposed to be for food but with how loud the men had gotten and the loud bang from the customer slamming his hand against the truck, he didn’t see how he could lose. 

 

He grinned and nodded. 

 

He had not expected the man to shoot him a smirk before walking off toward the two arguing men. Mike still couldn’t hear the words exchanged but he watched as the hot stranger talked to both men. Whatever he said calmed down the customer and had the man inside the truck nodding his head in some kind of agreement. He stood there astonished as the man inside the truck passed both the man he had a confrontation with and the hot suit guy their food. 

 

When suit guy turned and started walking back towards him, Mike just pulled out his wallet. He had the twenty in his hand by the time the man stopped in front of him. 

 

He wanted to be annoyed, he had after all just lost the last of his money for the day. But the man’s smirk was confident and sexy, two things that always drew Mike in. So he handed over his money without complained. He was about to ask what the man had said but the man’s phone went off. Suit guy gave him an apologetic look when he answered and then waved him off when it became clear that he wasn’t getting off the phone anytime soon.

 

Not that Mike had stayed around after that. The truck smelt amazing and wanted to get away from it before he remembered how hungry he was and that it was all his own fault for taking that stupid bet. 

 

_ <break> _

 

Harvey opened the door and held it open for his boss as she walked out after him. They were just finishing up a lunch meeting and truthfully he was ready to get back to the office. He jerked when he heard someone’s horn go off. It was long and drawn out meaning whoever it was, was being an asshole. He turned his head just in time a taxi clip the leg of a young man on a bike. The kid screamed out a pained curse and the taxi drove away. 

 

Harvey almost turned and walked away. He wasn’t one to normally care about these kind of things but the kid looked up as he limped his bike toward the sidewalk .Harvey recognized him, it was the same young man from the food truck. 

 

The kid was only a few feet away so he moved closer, “You’re bleeding.” It was the first thing to come to his mind. Not that the kid needed to be told, which is probably why the kid shot him a  _ ‘no shit.’  _ look. Then his eyes widened as he recognized Harvey. 

 

“It’s you.” the kid said then winced looking down at the damage to his leg. Harvey watched as the kid poked and prodded the hurt area. The younger man’s face even paled a bit, it spiked a worry shot through Harvey, something he wasn’t used too. 

 

“You should get that checked out.” He said because the kid didn’t look okay and that was a lot of blood. The kid just waved him off.

 

“I’ve had worse. That asshole needs to learn to watch out around him.” He wanted to argue, he really did. But it wasn’t his place to tell the young man what to do. 

 

“You sure?” he asked the kid looked up at him and smiled, “I’m sure.” 

 

Then the kid’s watch beeped. Harvey watched as the kids shoulders dropped. 

 

“I have to go,” he hopped on his bike, “It was nice seeing you again.” 

 

“You too.” He said, unsure if there was anything else to say. The kid rode off leaving Harvey feeling empty or maybe like he was missing something. A throat clearing behind him had him turning around to see Jessica giving him a pensive look.

 

“Who was that?” She asked. 

 

“Remember that food truck client I brought in a couple weeks ago?” He replied she nodded. 

 

“That was the kid in line behind me.” 

 

“You get his name?” she asked. 

 

He cursed. “No.”  _ Why hadn’t he thought to ask the young man his name? _ This was the second time that they had run into each other. It would have been the common or smart thing to do. But he hadn’t thought about it. 

 

Jessica chuckled, “Maybe next time.” She said before taking his arm and stirring him back towards their waiting car. 

 

_ <break> _

 

The third time they didn’t even speak to each other. Harvey was sitting at a nice bar. The owner was new to the city, well off and had powerful friends.Jessica was trying to win him over as a client. So, her, Harvey, Donna, and Louis were sitting in a booth drinking their comped drinks., chatting the man up. He was bored and letting his eyes roam over the bar, thinking maybe he could find someone to flirt with, maybe even go home with, when his gaze met startled blue eyes. The young kid must have seen him first because Harvey had his full attention. 

 

They sat there staring at each other for a second before he sent the kid a smile and took a sip of his drink. The young man grinned and took a drink from his glass. The kid tilted his head to the side when the dark haired man next to him said something, he mumbled something back but never took his eyes off Harvey. 

 

“You going to talk to him?” Donna asked next to him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, not wanting to fully look away from the kid. 

 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said. 

 

She snorted. “Sure you don’t, Harvey.” 

 

“They’ve met before.” Jessica cut in. Harvey groaned and he saw the young man raised an eyebrow silently asking him about it. He shook his head. They exchanged wasn’t missed as both women laughed and the dark haired  _ date? _ , turned his head to see what his companion was staring at. 

 

“When?” He heard Donna whispered to Jessica, he zoned them out and watched as the man with the kid took the kid’s chin and pulled it to look at him. There was a quick conversation and Harvey saw the kid blush before his eyes roamed back over Harvey for a second. Then he turned his attention back to his date. Harvey didn’t like the dismissed feeling he got when the kid didn’t turn to look back at him again. He told himself it was stupid, the kid was obviously here with someone and of course that’s where his attention should be. But still he felt jealous, an emotion he wasn’t used too. He sighed and turned his attention back to his colleagues. 

 

_ <break> _

 

Mike was going to kill Trevor.  _ What the hell had he been thinking?  _ He tried not to panic as he walked away from the cops and aimed for the stairwell. He heard one of them asked if they thought he was the one they were looking for and hurried his steps. He was already down one section of stairs when he heard the door open and on of the men shout. 

 

“Fuck.” He muttered as he tried to think of a way out. He remembered the sign about an interview in a nearby room. Taking a chance he headed at way. 

 

He heard a woman call out a name when he entered the room panting. He looked up to see her annoyed gaze. 

 

Something shifted in her look at she took him in, “Rick?” She said carefully. 

 

He tilted his head, she gave a pointed look, “Rick Sorkin?” She said again. For some reason was sure she was telling him to say yes, so he did. She smiled and lead him into the next room. 

 

His attention was still on the strange redhead when he heard someone else move inside the room. He turned and froze, it was hot suit guys. He swallowed,  _ shit.  _

 

Why the hell was his luck this bad. He hadn’t stopped thinking about the guy in days, not since their weird flirting staring contest thing at the bar the other night. Travor had pointed out he was being way too obvious so he had turned away. Then he felt ridiculous, the guy was with his friends he probably didn’t want to deal with any actually flirting, hence why he hadn’t moved from his seat. Mike had left feeling frustrated and decided he would ask the man out the next time they met. 

 

This was not what he had imagined that next meeting.  Him hiding from the cops with a briefcase for of weed. 

 

“Umm hi?” He said nerves running wild inside him. 

 

“You’re a lawyer?” Suit guy asked, not looking like he believed that.  

 

Mike shook his head, he didn’t want to lie to the man. It felt wrong. 

 

“What are you doing here?” The man asked, looking him over.

 

“Ummm?” He bit his lip,  _ how the hell did he answer that _ ? Of course that’s when the fucking case fell open the contentions spilling out on the floor. 

 

“Fuck.” He muttered. “I can explain!” He said quickly to the other man. 

 

Who looked rather amused, “Please do.”  

 

So he did. He told the man about his grandmother about Trevor and how desperate he had been. To his surprise the man let him talk and when he was done offered to let him hide out until the police were gone. Relieved he fell back in his chair. 

 

“What’s your name?” He asked and the man laughed. 

 

“Harvey, Harvey Specter. You?” The man was grinning and it felt contagious so he grinned back, “Mike Ross.” 

 

“How are the interviews going?” 

 

Harvey rolled his eyes, “Idiots, all of them. I’m surprised any of them passed the bar.” 

 

Mike shrugged, “It’s not that hard.” He said. Harvey gave him a questioning look. 

 

Mike laughed, “I’ve passed it.” Brown eyes widened in surprise, “But you’re not a lawyer.” Harvey pointed out sounding confused by that fact. 

 

So Mike told him about stealing that stupid test for Trevor and the dean’s daughter. 

 

Harvey frowned at him as he talked, “This Trevor seems to get you into trouble often.” 

 

Mike frowned back at him, “His my best friend.” He replied, feeling the need to defend his friend. Harvey just gave him a look, that said the lawyer thought he was an idiot. 

 

There was a knock at the door. Harvey got up and opened it. He talked to the same red head from before he turned around, “Cops are gone.”  Mike was thrown. Not because the cops were gone but because the redhead woman seemed to know what Harvey was talking about and didn’t seem bothered. She hadn’t been in the room when they talked about it. Yet somehow she had known and even came to let them know when the coast was clear.

 

_ The hell? _ He thought. Then he got to his feet, “Thank you.” He said to both of them, sticking his hand out to shake the man's hand, he was debating asking the man out when Harvey’s hand touched his. Skin to skin, it sent a shot through him and the world spun. It was just for a second and when it stopped he stood wide eyed staring at an equally surprised Harvey. 

 

_ Soulmates.  _

 

His brain shouted at him. Everyone knew the stories but to actually find yours. It was rare. Ridiculous rare. And he had not met his once but now four times. 

 

He swallowed, “Wow,” he whispered. 

 

“Donna.” Harvey said in a clear demand. 

 

“Telling the morons to beat it.” She said grinning, before disappearing closing the door behind her.

 

“You really passed the bar?” Harvey asked. Mike nodded, trying to figure out why the hell that was important right now, he was still holding his soulmates hand, well clinging to it. Because he didn’t want to let go. Harvey seemed to feel the same because he wrapped his fingers around his and pulled Mike back towards the desk. 

 

“You’re hired.” Harvey said, shooting him a grin. “I’m messaging Jessica right now. Then I’m taking you somewhere we can talk. We will work out all the needed details later.” Mike overwhelmed just nodded his head. 

 

He had a soulmate. Who was going to hire him as a lawyer, his dream job. His soulmate was sexy as hell, confident, and commanding. Which caused Mike’s heart to pound as he thought about sex with the man would be like. He took a deep breath and tightened his hold on his soulmates hand. Harvey shot him a smirk as he typed away at his computer. Mike got a happy feeling when he thought about what like with Harvey was going to be like. 

  
  
  



End file.
